See You on the Other Side
by SCEWT
Summary: The few minutes of Kyle Reese's life leading up to the point when he travells back in time to save Sarah Connor and father her unborn child. Based on the song: Coming Undone, by KORN. For my lovely Dana, Offspring1014. I Hope everyone enjoys!


**Whoah. This is my first ever Terminator story! I'm sure it's pretty goddam crappy, so refrain from beating me but I would really appriciate it if you had a read anyway. **

**Man I'm tired! I just wanted to note that I usually name my songfic's after the title of the song or a prominant line in the lyrics, but this one is based on the song 'Coming Undone' by KORN, and the name of the 2005 album it was off was 'See you on the other side' - considering, I figured it was ironic so there we have the title! AND NO IT IS NOT TOO WOOSIE! SONGFIC CAN WORK FOR T1 ASWELL!!**

**One more thing:**

**_I would like to dedicate this story to my dear friend Dana (offspring!), who's undying love for the Terminator and Michael Biehn inspires me! Love you sweets...his Nike's suck hahaha._**

* * *

**See You on the Other Side. by JPC73**

Sergeant, first class, Kyle Reese pelted down the tight, smoke filled corridor, that was lit only by the small explosions emitted as many guns behind him fired. The sound of rapid gunfire and the screams of his men resonated in his ears. As he was just about to haul himself around one last corner he was confronted by a horrifying sight.

"Don't give up now Reese!" he screamed to himself.

"Do it for her soldier!" He spoke as though he were giving an order, although he was the only human for fifty meters or so. Now it was just him and that thing, that fucking thing.

A T-800 Terminator loomed ahead of him, like the angel of death, and as if in slow motion he watched it raise its gun, the laser sight fixed right on his heart. He felt fear take a hold of him, so many thoughts were running through his mind. Then he focused – remember what John Connor said, try and remember Reese! THINK!

**_Keep holding on,  
When my brain's tickin' like a bomb.  
Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me.  
Sweet bitter words,  
Unlike nothing I have heard,  
Sing along mocking bird,  
You don't affect me._**

"No way fucker!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that it registered with the god-fucked machine before he blew it away. He ducked quickly, avoiding the many shards or razor sharp shrapnel that began to rain down on him, he continued determinedly on his route towards the large reinforced steel door at the end of the corridor. The thought began to dawn on him – perhaps he wouldn't make it. What if he didn't? No Reese – No. Failure just wasn't an option. The fate of the entire human race counted on him getting through those doors.****

_That's right,  
Deliverance of my heart.  
Please strike.  
Be deliberate.  
_

He began to fire everything he had into the steel doors, but they didn't budge, they weren't ever getting scratched.

"FUCK!" screamed Reese as he spun around, leaning weakly on the cold metal doors.

"Move it men. C'mon haul it!" He would need their help if he was ever going to do this. Fuck the Terminators, fuck them all! As his squad arrived and laid down suppressing fire to clear the hall momentarily, he screamed over the metallic clanging and earsplitting sound of gunfire,

"Blow the hinges!" He pointed to the enormous metal bolts holding the doors to the wall – undoubtedly their weakest point. He pondered his next actions for a moment longer, deciding on the best course of action from this point. His best Corporal absent mindedly threw a grenade that once again cleared the hall. Kyle's mind was on fire.

**  
_Wait,  
I'm coming undone.  
Irate,  
I'm coming undone.  
Too late,  
I'm coming undone.  
One looks so strong -  
So delicate._**

He signaled to the Corporal and Private to follow him, yelling out once again to a Gun Sergeant,

"Cover us!"

They weaved blindly amongst the debris of destroyed Terminators, every now and then spotting one of their own fallen comrades. They got five meters when contact was made again.

"We got thirteen hostiles Sarge!" wailed the Private, checking his motion sensor. He was out of his depth, he couldn't breath. His hands dove into his ruck-sack and he pulled out three sets of bio-grenade charges. He took one set and threw the other two to his accompanying squad.

"Set them up boys! We're gonna make ourselves a scrap heap!" he called to them, trying to lift their spirits. He squatted down and set the adhesive explosive resin to the wall, each of the three small parcels spaced about seventy centimeters apart. Once he had glanced up and seen that they had both done their jobs he raised his fist, signaling to fall back. But they didn't.

**  
_Wait,  
I'm starting to suffocate.  
And soon I anticipate,  
I'm coming undone.  
One looks so strong.  
So delicate._**

He looked up once again, trying desperately to see what they were both fixated on, try as he might he couldn't see anything but the thick, black smoke that burned his eyes and threatened to smother him. His hand instinctively flew up and flipped his goggles down, engaging heat censors immediately.

Flying directly down the centre of the corridor, wings stretch out, blinding lights fixed on their position was a mini stealth HK.

"FALL BACK MEN – FALL BACK!" he screamed, his voiced laden with panic. He reminded himself once more that he had to be strong. He had no choice. There was no way that they could take on a stealth HK and survive – they had to get the fuck out of there and blow the bio-grenades.****

_Choke, choke again -  
I thought my demons were my friends.  
Getting me in the end,  
They're out to get me.  
Since I was young,  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue,  
And this sweet sugar gun,  
Does not protect me.  
_

"FALL BACK GODDAMIT!" he repeated into the Corporals ear, they both turned to run, expecting their Private to follow. But he didn't - and he never got the chance. The HK came gliding through the smoke and bombarded the young soldier with a deluge of laser fire. He was incinerated instantaneously, in the blink of an eye. Hesitating slightly to grab hold of the Corporal, Reese said "he's gone! Keep moving!" They could mourn the dead later, right now it was more important that they lived.

"But – my son!" wept the Corporal, pointing to the spot where his son had been standing seconds earlier.

Reese felt a lump grow in his throat. He chocked it back – putting it down to the smoke. No-one had no idea what he was going through. That man had lost his son, and his world was over. But if Reese lost his, the world truly was over. Forever and for everyone. He would leave this man behind if he had too.

**  
_That's right,  
Trigger between my eyes.  
Please strike,  
Make it quick now._**

Finally he began to run, the HK was so close behind them that Reese could smell his hair singing from the heat it produced and he could hear it firing up. But hey needed to clear the blast range of the charges. Ten more meters…seven…four…three…two…one, Reese slammed his fist down hard on the remote detonation button and simultaneously threw himself and the Corporal down to the floor.

As the machine exploded behind them and the scolding heat wave generated washed over them they were tossed ten feet into the air and came crashing down onto a pile of dead bodies, ash and other metal debris. Reese heard his head smash into the metal wall and lost consciousness as he heard the now destroyed HK fly over them and plummet into the doors at the end of the corridor, blowing clear through it.

**_I'm trying to hold it together.  
Head is lighter than a feather.  
Looks like I'm not getting better,  
Not getting better._**

But he had to get up…he had to get to Sarah…he had to protect her and save John…he just had too. Everything went black.**  
**

_**That's right,  
Deliverance of my heart.  
Please strike.  
Be deliberate.**_

He squinted his eyes open. Harsh bluish-green light burned his retinas. He groaned in pain as he felt his arm being snapped back into joint, he reached up and felt his bruised and slightly bloody forehead, wincing once more.

"Gotta get to your feet sarge…gotta stand up…they're coming!"

Who? What? Who's coming? Thought Reese. Then suddenly - holy fucking shit the T-800's! He sat up, completely blocking any pain signals his brain was sending him. His entire body was on fire, a mass of hemorrhages and bruises, but he just shut that part of him down.

The Corporal and a five or six men were crowded around him.

"Where the fuck are the rest of the squad?!" demanded Reese, although he already knew the answer. Nobody spoke. All these hardened men and woman, who had grown up killing and fighting to survive, and now they just wouldn't look him in the eye.****

_Wait,  
I'm coming undone.  
Irate,  
I'm coming undone.  
Too late,  
I'm coming undone.  
One looks so strong,  
So delicate._

Reese was angry. Not just at his squad, but at himself too.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour…everything's set." replied a female Corporal that he didn't recognize. Reese lumbered to his feet painfully, pushing away any helping hands. Everyone stood their, in an almost perfect circle – everyone just waiting for someone else to say something. There was no time for this! He had to go!

John Connor had selected him, and he would die carrying out those orders. The blanket of silence still covered the room as he walked towards the 'Time Displacement' machine, he didn't know what to do, so he planned to just walk straight on through and hope for the best. His entire life had been leading up to this point.

Slowly, bit by bit he threw aside his weapons and gear. He then began the task of stripping himself. He peeled every thread off his dirty body, until at last he was completely naked – standing facing the large metal arch. Facing the abyss. He took a deep breath in and stepped inside.

**  
_Wait,  
I'm starting to suffocate.  
And soon I anticipate,  
I'm coming undone.  
One looks so strong.  
So delicate._**

In an agonizing and blinding flash of white light Sergeant, first class, Kyle Reese was gone. Never to return again.


End file.
